Noir odc 29 Zielone pola szczęścia i bólu akt 2
by Altena Q
Summary: Po nieudanej ceremonii wszystkie cztery wracają do Dworu. Altena jest wyraźnie wstrząśnięta zdradą jednej z kapłanek. Mireille wciąż waha się, czy nie powinna wykorzystać okazji i wyrównać rachunków z Najwyższą Soldat. Wątek miłosny AltenaChloe.


**Odc. 29. Zielone pola szczęścia i bólu - Akt II.**

Kapłanki chwyciły ciało kobiety między siebie i ostrożnie wyniosły ze świątyni. Altena w dalszym ciągu siedziała nieruchomo na podłodze.

- Dlaczego... - szepnęła i nieznacznie otarła łzę. Chloe uklękła przy niej. Nieśmiało wyciągnęła rękę, ale jakby nie odważyła się dotknąć Kapłanki i zastygła w bezruchu.

- Alteno! - wszystkie zwróciły twarze ku głównej nawie. Biegła w ich stronę młoda kobieta z wioski, jak można było wywnioskować po brązowym, średniowiecznym stroju. W ręku trzymała kopertę. Altena opanowała się, wstała i odebrała ją od niej. Wyjęła list i po chwli zmarszczyła brwi. Kapłanki patrzyły na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

- Rada... chcą przyspieszyć zgromadzenie Najwyższych.

Westchnęła głęboko.

- Niech tak się stanie. Jeszcze dziś dam odpowiedź, że wyrażam zgodę. Jednakże... - obróciła się w stronę Kiriki i Mireille - to oznacza, że nasi wrogowie niedługo się pojawią. O ile już nie są wśród nas.

- Anna zdradziła? - jedna z kapłanek zbliżyła się do nich.

- Nie wiem... - Altena ponownie westchnęła - Jej gniew mógł sięgnąć głębiej niż sądziłam. Teraz trzeba stanąć na straży Drzew. Ciemność jest blisko... zbyt blisko...

Altena odwróciła się i wyciągnęła dłoń do Chloe. Ta ujęła ją szybko, jakby z ulgą.

- Nie martw się - uśmiechnęła się do niej uspakajająco.

- Twoja inicjacja zostanie dopełniona gdy tylko otrząśniemy się z tej nagłej burzy, która nadeszła na nas tak niespodziewanie.

- Kim ona była? - nieoczekiwanie odezwała się Kirika.

- Jedną z najwierniejszych Wierzących... - tak myślałyśmy - odpowiedziała Chloe.

- Ten atak... wyglądał bardziej jak osobiste porachunki - włączyła się zamyślona Mireille. Szła obok nich cały czas trzymając gotowy to strzału pistolet. Altena spojrzała na nią z wahaniem.

- I tak dowiecie się prędzej czy później... Kiedy wszyscy wierzyli, że tylko dwie z moich Noir przeżyją wszystkie próby - Mireille wzdrygnęła się na słowo "moich" - Anna miała być moją prawą ręką tu, w Świątyni. Moje przeczucie ostrzegało mnie jednak, że pragnie ona czegoś więcej... nie posłuchałam i pozwoliłam jej być blisko nas. Zbyt blisko... Teraz, gdy Chloe miała dostąpić inicjacji... zazdrość zabija od środka. Przykro mi, że nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej.

Mocniej ścisnęła rękę Chloe.

- Inicjacji? - zapytała Kirika.

Chloe uśmiechnęła się.

- Kiedy nastąpi, Altena i ja będziemy jak jedno. Światło i Woda Życia dla Drzew...

- A drzewa.. to my?

- Tak - odparła Altena. Mireille spojrzała sceptycznie.

Altena nie odezwała się więcej przez całą drogę. Z daleka Mireille zobaczyła grupę kapłanek opuszczających Świątynię.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, jaki masz cel w tym, aby nas tu trzymać - nie wytrzymała w końcu. Kapłanka zmrużyła oczy.

- Możecie odejść w każdej chwili, mówiłam już.

Mireille nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Targały nią sprzeczne uczucia ciekawości co do tego miejsca, i wszystkich pytań, na które, czuła, teraz mogła po wielu latach uzyskać odpowiedź. Jednocześnie ilekroć patrzyła na Altenę widziała ten moment sprzed ostatnich miesięcy.

_- Mylisz się. Nigdy nie będziemy tym, czym chcesz._

_Altena znikająca w ognistej otchłani._

- Jak się stamtąd wydostała.. - urwała nagle uświadomiwszy sobie, że powiedziała to na głos.

Altena wydawała się czytać w jej myślach.

- Pod Świątynią istnieje labirynt tuneli. Część z nich to naturalne groty, prowadzące do głębokich przepaści.. lub wychodzących na zewnątrz. O niektórych nawet ja wcześniej nie wiedziałam...

Chloe zmarszczyła brwi i obdarzyła Mireille ponurym spojrzeniem.

- Jeśli jeszcze raz ją... zabiję cię.

Mireille wzięła głęboki oddech, ale nie odezwała się. Kirika jak zwykle przyglądała się im zamyślona. Wzięła Mireille nienacznie pod rekę. Korsykanka rozluźniła dłoń zaciśniętą na torebce tak mocno, że poczuła jak palce zesztywniały jej i zrobiły się całkiem białe od braku krążenia. Altena otoczyła ramieniem Chloe, ta w odpowiedzi objęła ją wpół i tak wszystkie cztery szły już w milczeniu do samego Dworu.

Było upalne popołudnie. Idealny spokój tego miejsca wydawał się udzielić nawet Mireille. Poczuła się znużona. Minęły właśnie jezioro i Kirika obejrzała się na lśniącą taflę. Chloe w tej samej chwili jakby wyczuła i obejrzała się na nią.

- Cudowny dzień na kąpiel - odezwała się cicho.

- Uhm - Kirika kiwnęła głową. Mireille zesztywniała.

Altena uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Kiriko? Zdaje się, że pamiętasz, gdzie jest kuchnia.

- Och... tak - Kirika potwierdziła niepewnie.

- Znajdziecie tam wszystko, czego potrzeba. Chloe i ja zostawimy was na kilka godzin. Spotkamy się przy obiedzie.

Z tymi słowami weszła z Chloe do środka.

Mireille zastygła na chwilę zaskoczona.

- Uhm... - powiedziała wreszcie - co robimy? - Japonka uniosła głowę.

- Herbata - orzekła. Mireille otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Co?

- Mają tam dobrą herbatę.

- Gdzie?

- W kuchni.

Blondynka westchnęła.

Altena usiadła na łóżku w sypialni. Zgarbiła się lekko i zastygła tak bez ruchu. Chloe zatrzymała się w progu jakby nie śmiejąc podejść bliżej i czekała. Kapłanka spojrzała na nią nareszcie.

- Chloe... - miała coś takiego w tonie głosu, że dziewczyna podbiegła do niej i objęła za szyję. Altena przyciągnęła ją bliżej i posadziła sobie na kolanach.

- Jesteś smutna... - Chloe szepnęła kryjąc twarz w jej włosach. Kapłanka przesunęła dłonią po plecach dziewczyny, drugą dotknęła jej policzka i zwróciła jej twarz bardziej ku sobie. Poczuła jak przez ciało Chloe przebiegł dreszcz. Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej.

- Bardzo wydoroślałaś ostatnio. I wypiękniałaś - uśmiechnęła się do niej. Dziewczyna rozjaśnila się z wyraźnego wzruszenia.

- Alteno...

- Moja Chloe... Na zawsze już moja...

Chloe nie mogła powstrzymać się dłużej. Ostrożnie pocałowała Altenę w usta. Kapłanka odpowiedziała tak, że przylgnęła do niej całą swoją istotą. Altena wprawnie ściągnęła z niej tunikę i przytuliła się mocno. Ucałowała jej bliznę tuż koło serca.

- Czy to cię już...

- Nic nie boli - Chloe szepnęła w odpowiedzi. Altena jednak zatrzymała się i spojrzała na nią.. z lękiem?

- Alteno?

- Dziś... omal cię nie straciłam - Chloe z przerażeniem poczuła, że Kapłanka coraz mocniej drżała w jej ramionach.

- Nic mi nie jest! - ujęła jej twarz w swoje dłonie i powtórzyła jeszcze kilka razy, jakby ciągle nie przekonana.

- Nic! Naprawdę! Zobacz... - zaczęła obsypywać Altenę pocałunkami.

- Alteno... proszę... - właściwie nie wiedziała o co. Altena objęła ją mocniej i ściągnęła z kolan na łóżko. Dziewczyna puściła ją na chwilę.

- To niesprawiedliwe... - szepnęła z wyrzutem. Przez moment Altena zastygła zaskoczona. Chloe położyła dłoń tam, gdzie jej suknia zaczynała się rozpinać.

- Och... - uśmiechnęła się lekko zarumieniona. Pozwoliła Chloe rozpleść sobie włosy, a sama ściągnęła swą niebieską suknię.

- Naprawdę dobra... - mruknęła Mireille znad swojego kubka herbaty. Siedziały przy drewnianym stole w przytulnym pomieszczeniu mieszczącym się w tylnej części Dworu. Półki na ścianach wyłożone były przyprawami jak w sklepie zielarskim, tyle, że tu wszystko wydawało się być świeżo nazbierane. Koszyki z winogronami, okrągły bohenek chleba na kamiennym piecu, dopełniały wrażenia. Druga strona wyglądała bardziej współcześnie. Szafki z zapasami suchego jedzenia i... słodyczy. Po kilku minutach Mireille doszła do wniosku, że brakowało tylko lodówki.

- Tam - Kirika wskazała dłonią na klapę w podłodze tuż koło pieca. Kryła zejście do spiżarni i zbiorów wina. Korsykanka spojrzała z uznaniem. Spiżarnia właściwie była wykuta w skale i wewnątrz panowała taka temperatura, że z powodzeniam mogła służyć za lodówkę. Powoli zaczynała doceniać staranny dobór pomieszczeń średniowiecznej budowli.

Wróciła na górę z talerzem wypełnionym kawałkami sera.

- Skąd one...

- Wioska zaopatruje Dwór - odezwała się Kirika dmuchając w swoją parującą herbatę.

- Ta kobieta... dzisiaj, w świątyni... - znałaś ją?

- Nie - Japonka potrząsnęła głową - widziałam tylko czasem jak przechodziła.

- Chciałabym wiedzieć, co tu się tak naprawdę dzieje.

- Wielka Rada - odparła Kirika.

- Co?

- Gdy Altena zasiądzie na Krześle Najwyższej, nikt nie sprzeciwi się jej więcej.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- List... chcą przyspieszyć Zgromadzenie.

- Och... - Mireille przypomniała sobie wiadomość dostarczoną Altenie.

- Mogłybyśmy je teraz zabić bardzo łatwo.

Kirika milczała.

- Co? Jesteś teraz po ich stronie!

Milczenie. Spuściła głowę.

Korsykanka zerwała się z krzesła.

- Mireille! - Kirika uniosła głowę. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy.

- Ja już raz... je zabiłam.

Mireille zamarła.

_Strzał. Chlodny dotyk metalu na jej boku. Nie ma bólu. Przestrzelony sztylet upadł na ziemię. Jak w zwolnionym tempie Chloe odwraca się powoli i patrzy na Kirikę. Żadnego ruchu, tylko jej twarz krzywi się w ataku szału. I bólu._

_- Chloe, przestań, proszę... - szept Kiriki. I tylko cichy jęk, nawet nie krzyk. Chloe osuwająca się na ziemię. Przymykająca oczy jakby chciała usnąć._

_"Już raz... je zabiłam."_

_Altena stojąca na krawędzi ognistej pieczary, z pistoletem w dłoni. _

_"Ludzie zawsze będą grzeszyć."_

_Niemal ostatnie słowa Kapłanki. Strzał. Kirika osłaniająca Mireille. Kirika uczepiona ramienia Mireille na krawędzi otchłani. Altena znikająca w dole._

"Jak ona się stamtąd wydostała?"

Ocknęła się. Kirika patrzyła na nią znów tak bardzo szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tak patrzyła zawsze, gdy szukała pocieszenia.

"Zabiła je obie. Dla mnie."

Powoli dotarło to do niej.

Usiadła przy stole. Kirika otarła łzy i wypiła łyk herbaty.

- Wow! - Mireille rozejrzała się po półce ze słodyczami - Ferrero Rocherre, kto by pomyślał!

Sięgnęła po pudełko i podała jedno Kirice. Dziewczyna zawahała się chwilę, ale nagle uśmiechnęła się do niej i wyjątkowo szybko połknęła czekoladkę.

- Uhm... - zdołała powiedzieć - Altena je bardzo lubi - dodała.

Mireille zatkało na chwilę. Poczym przypomniało jej się coś, co sprawiło, że znów się uśmiechnęła.

- Hm... I chyba je ich trochę za dużo...

Kirika zakrztusiła się gwałtownie.

Tymczasem na północy Francji, pod jeden z wynajętych zamków nad Loarą podjechały dwa czarne BMW.

Dwóch mężczyzn wysiadło i szybko podążyło do środka. W jednym z salonów ogień na kominku był świeżo rozpalony a w wysokich, zdobionych fotelach, siedziało już kilka osób i czekało.

- Soldat jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie - powitali wchodzących.

- Trzeba coś zrobić! Nie możemy dopuścić tej kobiety do Najwyższego Miejsca w Radzie!

- Za późno. Już została Najwyższą Kapłanką. Dopóki uważana jest za Świętą Matkę Noir nie możemy otwarcie się przeciwstawić. Wiadomo, co stało się z tymi, którzy próbowali w Paryżu.

- Co z Mireille Bouquet?

- Ufam w jej rozsądek.

- To za mało - mężczyzna z garniturze podniósł się z fotela - Trzeba dostarczyć jej wiadomość.

- Jak? Jest we Dworze.

- Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto może wejść do Świątyni nie wzbudzając podejrzeń Alteny.

- I Chloe. One teraz działają jak jeden duch w dwóch ciałach. To stwarza jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo.

Wyciągnął telefon komórkowy z kieszeni. Jego towarzysz skinał głową.


End file.
